


The Difference Between Men and Boys is the Price of Their Toys

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to play?" Rodney asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Men and Boys is the Price of Their Toys

Rodney was settled in his desk chair, working feverishly on some new project when John let himself into the room. He barely even looked up, which let John study him from behind for a long time. He still wasn't sure why they were together. Rodney was sarcastic, difficult to work with, cutting, and a _fantastic_ lover. He always seemed to know exactly what John needed, even when John didn't.

The package in his hand was starting to soften, and so John cleared his throat, trying to get Rodney's attention. Without looking up, Rodney snapped out, "What? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" Dangling the package over Rodney's shoulder, John didn't say anything. He didn't have to. "A KitKat bar? Where did you get that? There haven't been any in the city for _months_."

"I have my sources," he said. When Rodney made a grab for the candy, he pulled it back. "Uh, uh. Turn off the computer first."

Sighing, Rodney turned back to the machine, saving and shutting down his work. John chortled - chocolate almost always worked to distract Rodney, and he was damn grateful for it. When the computer was turned off, Rodney spun around in his chair and held out one hand. "Okay, it's off. Chocolate, now."

Handing over the bar, he grinned as Rodney didn't hesitate, ripping open the package and taking a big bite. A look of bliss crossed his face, as he let the chocolate dissolve in his mouth. John continued to grin, knowing that it was somewhat maniacal, until Rodney slowed and then stopped eating. "What? What?"

"Oh, nothing." He certainly wasn't going to say that Rodney looked cute when he ate chocolate - that was high on the list of things that he was never going to say. Didn't change the fact that it was true. Rodney shrugged and finished his candy bar in two more bites.

When the chocolate was gone, Rodney started to turn back around to his computer, but John cleared his throat. "What now?" Rodney asked.

"It's late. I was wondering..." He hoped that Rodney wouldn't make him say it, because even after all this time, it was a little embarrassing, how badly he sometimes _needed_ from Rodney.

"Wondering what?" Then Rodney's eyes got big and he grinned widely. John let out a silent sigh of relief. Rodney got it, and he wasn't going to have to explain. "You want to play?" Rodney asked.

Looking at the floor, John nodded. He didn't look up when Rodney stood and came closer. It was only when Rodney tucked his fingers under John's chin and lifted that he let his eyes meet Rodney's. Surprisingly, Rodney no longer looked amused. Instead, he looked... hungry. "If you want to play, we can. But you have to say it."

He could feel the heat start to rise in his cheeks. This was new, and not particularly welcome. But Rodney was starting to look stubborn, the longer he had to wait, and so John dropped his head again and said, "Can we," he took a deep breath, "play?"

"There you go," Rodney praised, already backing John towards the bed. He stopped just shy of the edge and leaned in to kiss John deeply. Just as John was getting into it, Rodney broke away, tugging his t-shirt out of his pants and pulling it up over his head. Rodney dropped it on the floor and resumed kissing John, as his hands got busy with his belt, undoing it and then unbuttoning his jeans.

This time, when Rodney broke the kiss, he moaned, and tried to grab for Rodney's hair to pull him back. "Ow," Rodney said, as he slipped to his knees, making John release the grip he had and open his eyes (when had he closed them, anyway?) to stare down at him. Rodney grinned up at him as he untied John's shoes and took them off, encouraging John to step out of his pants and boxers.

Standing naked when Rodney was still dressed was more than a little embarrassing, and John could feel the blush coming back. "Rodney," he said, reaching down and trying to pull him to his feet. "Get naked with me."

Rodney got up, but he dodged John's hands when they reached for his shirt. "No. I have plans. And they don't require me to be naked." John knew he was pouting, but he didn't care. What kind of fun were they going to have if Rodney wouldn't take off his clothes? "Just trust me, okay?" Rodney said, and John sucked in a breath. It was the first time that Rodney had asked him to trust him since that mess with Doranda.

He hesitated, and then saw the hurt look on Rodney's face. Unable to bear the thought that he'd put it there, he reached out and touched Rodney's face. "I do. I do trust you," he said softly.

The smile that broke out was blinding in its intensity, and John had to smile in return. It didn't stop him from reaching again for Rodney's shirt. "Stop that, or I'm going to have to tie you up," Rodney said. John couldn't help the soft sound that he made. "You like that idea, John?"

John nodded, face on fire. Rodney leaned in and kissed him. "I think that can be arranged. Lie down on the bed, on your back."

He gave one more longing look at Rodney and then did as he was told. Taking a deep breath, he blew it out and forced himself to relax. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of Rodney moving around the room, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Drawers opened and then shut, and there was the sound of a lighter? Weird.

Then soft rope circled his wrists, tying them together. "I wish I had a headboard," Rodney said, and John knew what he meant. There wasn't anything to secure his hands _to_. Trying to be good, he left them above his head where Rodney set them down. For long seconds, there wasn't any further contact, and he had just decided to open his eyes when a cloth was laid across them. When Rodney tugged on his head, he lifted it so that Rodney could wrap the cloth around his head. Opening his eyes, he couldn't see anything but a dim black.

Rodney laid his hand in the middle of John's chest, and that did more to calm him than anything Rodney could say. "You ready, John?"

John nodded and forced himself to relax as Rodney petted and soothed him. He was hard, but it wasn't difficult to keep his breathing soft and even - not yet, anyway. Rodney's hands traced out the muscles of his chest and stomach, stroking and teasing, then moved further down, kneading the muscles of his thighs and encouraging him to spread his legs wide.

Feeling shamefully exposed, he did as Rodney urged, knowing that it made him look like a slut and not really caring. He could admit, in the silence of his own head, that he came here hoping that Rodney would fuck him. He'd never really wanted that before Rodney, but Rodney made him want it, deep inside.

When Rodney's hands lifted off his skin, he made a soft sound, wanting them back. "Stay like that, just for a moment," Rodney said, and John froze, even though he wanted to at least pull his legs together. Instead he focused on the sounds of Rodney getting up. There was a soft click, and then the sounds of a rubber being torn open. John couldn't help tensing. Just because he wanted to be fucked didn't mean that he was ready with no preparation.

He could hear the smile in Rodney's voice when he returned to the bed. "God, you're hot like this." Rodney settled on the bed between his widespread legs, and one of his hands drifted down, tugging on his hip and encouraging him to lift up. When he did, Rodney slid a pillow under his ass. John flushed even more. He _knew_ what he looked like.

There were the sounds of Rodney opening the lube and then something - narrower and harder than Rodney's cock - pressed against his hole. He took a deep breath, and as he released it, Rodney eased whatever it was into him.

He couldn't help the hiss in reaction - it was _cold_. "Rodney?"

"Shh," he said, and the toy, dildo, whatever it was, started to rock in and out of him. The cold made him shiver, but with every stroke Rodney was pressing it right into his prostate, and that made him harder.

Whimpering, he pressed back into Rodney's hand, trying to get the toy deeper. The cold was chilling him from the inside out, but it made him feel hotter in comparison. He could feel sweat breaking out all over his body, making him groan, making him want to come.

Rodney was maintaining a slow, steady pace, and John knew that he'd never be able to get him to rush. If Rodney was determined to drag this out, then John would just have to suck it up. But it didn't mean he couldn't ask for what he wanted. "Kiss me," he begged, wanting the contact with Rodney.

Chuckling, Rodney shifted over him and laid down, still rocking the toy, and kissed him deeply. Rodney's whole body was pressed up against his, and the feel of his clothing against John's skin was distracting. He was so sensitive; it was like Rodney was stroking him everywhere at once.

Gradually, Rodney started to speed up the rate of his strokes. John pulled away from his mouth to gasp for desperately needed air. He was so close, but he wasn't able to come just from this, something that Rodney knew. And now John had to wonder if Rodney could read his mind, because he said, "You're going to come from this, John. I'm not touching your cock and you can't."

"F-fuck," John stuttered out. "I can't, please, Rodney. Please..."

He could feel Rodney shift his hand on the toy, and then it started to vibrate, making John cry out and clench his fists. "You can do it. Just focus on what I'm doing to you."

John whimpered and bit his lip. His balls and cock were _aching_ with the need to come. Every stroke of the toy hit him dead on, right on his hot spot. The vibration was driving him mad, and it was still cool, though not cold anymore. Then Rodney slid the toy in deep and held it there, so it was vibrating right over his prostate.

He could feel his balls drawing up, his cock dripping precome all over his stomach. He couldn't keep his hips still, and they were rocking down, trying to get the toy even deeper. The vibration was... the vibration was... With a sound that wasn't far off from a scream, John came all over his chest and stomach.

John was still shuddering from aftershocks when Rodney pulled the toy out of his ass. He could feel Rodney shift, and then Rodney pulled off the blindfold. Blinking in the soft candlelight, he looked up at Rodney, who was kneeling next to him. He'd unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, and was stroking it hard and fast.

He forced himself to look away from Rodney's hand to his face. It was tight with strain, and Rodney was biting his lip. Rodney gave a loud grunt, and John looked down just in time to see Rodney come all over him. The warm, wet fluid made him groan again and his cock give a hopeful twitch.

Rodney collapsed like a puppet that had had its strings cut, one arm wrapped around John's chest. "Fuck. Have I mentioned lately that you're hot?" Rodney asked.

Snorting with suppressed laughter, John rolled a little on his side, searching out Rodney's lips for a kiss. Rodney smiled into the kiss, making John want to laugh again. He always got a little giddy after a good orgasm, and the one he'd just had was one of the best he'd had in a long time.

Rodney chuckled along with him, squeezing him tight. Then he lifted his arm off John's chest. "Yuck," he said about the come now smeared all over his arm.

With that, John officially lost it, laughing loud and abrasively, until Rodney joined in. Tension that John hadn't even been aware of released its hold on him, leaving him limp and light with relief.

Giving him another brief kiss, Rodney fumbled with the ropes, untying John. Then he got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth and tenderly wiping John clean. He was grinning widely at John's intermittent giggles, which only made John even happier.

When John was clean, Rodney laid back down with him, wrapping around him and holding him until John finally calmed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," John said, closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep here tonight, but he could stay for at least a little while. He could hold on to that feeling of relief for a little while longer before he had to go back to being the military commander of Atlantis.

Rodney just held him tight and let him be.


End file.
